LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking around Blake's city) Alex: Wow... Erin: It's like this place gets more and more beautiful by the day. Jessica: Tell me about it! Ava: I-It's really pretty. Shade: Yeah it is. And its got tons of Targhuls you can make friends with. Ava: Ehh… Shade: And you'll have a cool story to tell Kat when we get back. Ava: I-I don't know.... Shade: Aww come on Ava, you made friends with Slimy just fine! Ava: Slimy was nice but... Shade: I get it. She's weird but hey. It just means she likes you and thinks you'll be a good friend. Ava: T-That's true. Raynell: Where are Slimy and Batty? Erin: Oh boy. Where did they go? I better go find them. Jack: You do that. Erin: *Nods* (Erin runs off to find SLimer and Batty) Emily: I'm gonna go look at the Grimm they got! Maybe I'll find another Smoky! Craig: *Gasp* I should go find Icarus! (Emily and Craig run off) Jack: Be careful bro! Alex: Jack he's like Jason's age by now. Jack: Still, he can still end up in trouble. Alex: Look at you being a caring big brother. Jack: S-Shut up. Alex: Heh. Shade: Come on Ava, let's go look around! Ava: O-Okay. (Shade and Ava run) Yang: Ah that's so sweet. Blake B: Yeah. Alex: Well let's split up guys! Let's go enjoy this place! (The Defenders all split up. Scene goes to Erin) Erin: Slimer! Batty! (Batty and Slimer are seen hanging around) Batty: Hm? Slimer: Erin! ERin: *Runs up to them* There you are guys! Slimer: Did you miss us? Erin: Just wanted to know where you were. What are you up to? Batty: We're looking for Queen! Erin: Queen? Oh! Queen! Yeah I haven't seen her or her kids for a while. Slimer: You know where she is? Erin: Nope. Batty: Hmm... Where could she be? ???: Oh! Hey! I remember you! (The 3 girls turn to the voice and see Fangs) Fangs: Its those two ladies mommy liked and her favorite human! Slimer: *Gasp* FANGS!!! Batty: Buddy! (Slimer and Batty run up to Fangs and hugs him) Fangs: Aww hugs are nice. Erin: Hey Fangs. Been awhile. Fangs: Hello miss-......Miss uhhh.... Erin:...Erin. Fangs: Erin right I remember! Erin: How've you been Fangs? Fangs: Great! Mommy and my brother love this place! Erin: Where is Prince anyway? Fangs: He's doing some work. He's always a hard worker. Slimer: That he was. Fangs: Oh hey, is that Grey Targhul with you? Erin: You mean Grey? Yeah he should be with Rosie. (Rose and Grey then walk up) Rose: Who said our names? Erin: Oh hey guys! Rose: We decided to help you find the girls. Grey: Yeah and- *Sees Fangs* !! Fangs: Oh hey! There you are! (Fangs goes up to Grey who looks worried) Fangs: Good to see ya again! Grey: H-H-Hey Fangs. Rose: Hi there Fangs. Fangs: Oh you're the mama who helped me when I was very cold! Rose: That I was! Fangs: Never properly thanked you for that! So thank you! Rose: Don't mention it! Grey:...... Fangs: Hey what's wrong buddy? Grey: Um... Y-You're not mad at me right? For... The cold thing? Fangs: Oh no, no, not at all! In fact, I wanna be buddies with you! Grey: Oh. Really? Well okay then. Fangs: Awesome!! Slimer: Hey Fangs where's your mom? Fangs: Oh I can show you! Follow me! Batty: Alright! Erin: This is gonna be...interesting. Slimer: *Puts arm around ERin* Oh she'll be so happy to see you Erin! Batty: *Puts arm around Erin* Yeah! the 4 of us will be back together! Erin: Last time I saw her she poisoned me into a vision AND forced me to sleep in a pit full of tiny baby spiders. Slimer: Aww it felt great though right? Batty: Plus we got to snuggle together. Erin: The spiders kept me awake the whole time I was there, my body itched like crazy, AND I didn't want to "snuggle". Batty: *Giggle* Fangs: Come on! It won't be so bad this time! (Erin is unsure by that. The group continues to move when the scene changes to the Queen who's look over some spiders) Queen: All right babies. You're all nicely fed and now time to sleep. (The spiders all go and start crawling into a hole) Queen: *Smile* Fangs: *Voice* Mommy! Look who I found! (Queen looks over to the see Fangs arriving with the group) Slimer and Batty: QUEEN! Queen: *Gasp* Slimer! Batty! (Slimer and Batty both run to the Queen and jump into her arms and she hugs them both tightly) Queen: Oh I'm so happy to see you two! Batty: So are we! Slimer: We missed you! Rose: Okay that's pretty cute. (Queen puts the two down) Queen: What brings you two here? Slimer: CAme to tell Blake something important. Batty: also we didn't come alone! *Points to Erin* Look! Queen: *Sees Erin and gasps* Erin! *Starts going to her* Erin: Hello Queen... Nice to see- (Queen interrupts Erin by grabbing her, picking her up and hugging her) Erin: HNNG!!! Queen: How have you been!? It's been so long! Erin: Too....tight!! Queen: Oh I'm just so happy to see you again! Rose: Um Queen! You're hugging too tightly! Queen: Oops! Sorry! (Queen stops hugging Erin but still holds her in her arms) Queen: You hurt? Erin: Almost snapped in half, but okay. Queen: Sorry. I just hadn't seen you in so long. I missed you. Erin: Yeah I noticed. Queen: *Smile* Erin:..... Queen: What? Erin: Can you... Put me down now? Queen: Aww really? Rose: You do look kind of cute being held like that Erin. Erin: *Blushes* R-Rosie don't encourage her! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts